No Strings Attached
by wicked-nachos-09
Summary: Baley fic. Slash. If you don't like that, don't read my story. I am reposting this story. I had to correct a few things in previous chapters. Thank you to anyone who reviewed my story. ::
1. Chapter 1

Brown haired and browned eyed, Haley James walked through the courtyard of Tree Hill High School at lunch break, looking for her friends and a place to sit. When she couldn't find her friend Lucas and all of his basketball buddies from the Rivercourt, she sat at an empty table and pulled out a novel she had borrowed out of the library and began to eat and read, until Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis, 2 of Tree Hill's most popular cheerleaders and new friends of Haley's, came up to her and asked if they could sit with her.

"Yeah, sure guys," answered Haley and she went back to reading her book.

Peyton was, well, Peyton. She is Lucas' brother Nathan's ex-girlfriend. She had blonde, curly hair and was tall. She loved to party and have a good time and loved to make out with guys in generalt in an attempt to make Nathan mad. They broke up on bad terms because he cheated on her and she still refused to talk to him and it was 4 months ago. She and Brooke had been best friends since 3rd grade.

Brooke was Lucas' girlfriend and was like Peyton in the party and good time section. She loved it. She had dark brown hair and light brown eyes and dimples everytime she smiled. Brooke was a tease and even she knew it. When she had found out what Nathan had done to her bestie, she slapped that jackass 3 ways from her next party and in front of everybody. She had her friends back and since he had been slapped, Nathan had been scared of her.

"What are you reading, Hales?" asked Peyton.

Haley looked up when she heard her name and answered after a minute of hesitation. She had been so caught up in her book she missed the question.

"What? Sorry, caught up in reading," replied Haley.

"I said 'what are you reading?'" said Peyton, smiling at her friend.

"Oh, umm. The Body by Stephen King," answered Haley, going back to her book.

"Nice. Isn't that a movie, Tutor-girl?" asked Brooke, getting in on the conversation.

"Yeah. It's called Stand By Me," answered Haley, looking at Brooke for a few seconds longer than needed before blushing slightly and moving back to page 36.

Brooke and Peyton were whispering about something that they obviously didn't want Haley to hear, otherwise they would have been their loud selves. A few minutes later, Brooke spoke up again.

"Hey, Tutor-girl, can I ask you a favor?" asked Brooke, looking at Haley as if she was her last for something.

"Depends on the favor."

"Well,meandBrooke,werewonderingifyoucouldbeacheerleaderforthebigcompetitioninCharlottein3weeks,"said Peyton, all to fast.

"Say it again and slower," said Haley, looking back and forth between the two girls.

"You see the thing is, we are one cheerleader short for the competition that's in 3 weeks and in Charlotte. Catch my drift?" asked Brooke.

"You want me to be a cheerleader for the next 3 weeks?"

Brooke and Peyton both nodded and bit their bottom lips.

"Only if you do something for me," reasoned Haley.

"What is it?" asked both girls simultaneously.

"For one entire week, you both help me out after school at Karen's Café, or I'm not a cheerleader," said Tutor-girl.

The shoulders of the two popular girls dropped and they hung their heads. Peyton and Brooke looked at each other for a few seconds before turning back to Haley.

"We get paid for it?" asked Brooke.

Haley nodded.

"Just for the week?" added Peyton.

Again, Haley nodded.

"Fine!" sighed the two girls.

Haley smiled at winning and said just as the bell went, "See you on Monday afternoon at the café. Enjoy being waitresses."

"Enjoy being a cheerleader," huffed Brooke, and she and Peyton went off to their English class.

The afternoon classes passed with time dragging on. There was a party tonight at Peyton's beach house and everyone was invited, so Lucas was taking Haley so he could talk to Peyton and usually when there was a party at a beach house, Haley sat further down the beach with her thoughts and tried to let the waves drown out the loud thumping music coming from the house.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lucas and Haley walked into the large McMansion beach house that belonged to Luke's girlfriend Brooke, Lucas left Haley for drinks and his friends and Haley helped herself to a wide assortment of alcohol, getting a weak drink and making her way outside. As usual, not only were people making out in every corner of the interior of the beach house, but everywhere outside of the house too.

Haley shook her head and rolled her eyes at the cliché of it all and made her way down the beach. Lucas always knew where she was when he dragged her to a party every other week.

"Tutor-girl!"

Haley heard someone calling her name, or nickname that only Brooke and Peyton called her, so it could only have been one of two people.

"Tutor-girl, hey," said Brooke, sitting next to Haley with her cup of random booze and slapped her knee slightly.

"Hi. Are you drunk already?" asked Haley.

"No, no. Maybe a little, but not much. I needed out of that house, music's too loud. It hurts my head," explained Brooke, holding her head in slight pain.

"You better not be drunk already. This party has only been going for like the last half an hour. Anyways, wanna go for a walk? You know, away from the music? It'll help your head." asked Haley.

"Okay, but you gotta help me up," said Brooke.

Haley did help her up, and they walked down the beach, talking and looking at the many bonfires that had been lit on the sand.

'_God, she's beautiful, even if she is drunk,' _thought Haley._ 'Wait. Did I just think that about Brooke? Oh no. I think I have a crush on Brooke. Craaaap_

"Tutor-girl. Are you tuned in?" asked Brooke, looking at her oddly as if she was the one drunk.

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired. I think I'm gonna sit here in front of the fire. I'm a lil cold," answered Haley, sitting on the soft sand once again and wrapping her arms around herself.

Brooke sat next to her and took off her jacket, offering it to the nearly shivering girl. When Haley refused, she put it around her shoulders and held it there.

"Thanks...Tigger," said Haley.

"Tigger?" asked Brooke, sobering up just a little bit.

"Yeah. Cause you remind me of Tigger, from Whinne The Pooh. You're full of so much energy," said Haley, truthfully.

_She offered me her jumper. She is so sweet._

"Are you sure you're not cold?" asked Haley. "Cause you can have your jacket back---"

"Haley, you were shivering---"

"But so are you," reasoned Haley.

"Ok, fine but you sit here," patting the sand in front of her between her legs.

Haley almost froze when Brooke suggested this.

_That means we would be cuddling?_ Haley asked herself.

Haley slipped the jacket off and put it around Brooke's shoulders, and did as Brooke suggested, sitting in front of her. Brooke wrapped her arms around the shivering Tutor-girl and rubbed her arms, trying to warm her.

"Hales, are you ok?" asked Brooke, looking at Haley.

"Yeah, I'm tired remember?" replied Haley, looking at her watch. 10:58. "I might head off, got a bit of a head ache. Do you need a ride home or anything?" asked Haley.

"Do you mind?" asked Brooke.

"Nah. How could it bother me when I'm doing it for Tigger?" laughed Haley, getting off the sand and holding her hand out for Brooke to take.

Brooke grabbed Haley's hand, but when she went to pull Tigger up, Brooke pulled her back down. Haley had landed on top of Brooke, pausing for a moment and looking into Brooke's eyes.

_Beautiful brown eyes, _thought Haley.

"Hales, you're kinda crushing me," said Brooke.

"Sorry. Come on I'll take you home to your place," announced Haley, pulling Brooke up properly without falling this time.

"Home, don't really wanna go there. It's big, empty and I get lonely," explained Brooke, staring out into the ocean as waves crashed onto the sand.

"Well, you can come back to my place. It's small, empty and I get lonely too. How bout it Tigger?" asked Haley, holding her arm out.

"Alright," answered Brooke, hooking her arm through Haley's.

Haley took Brooke back to her place, where it took some time, getting some clothes for her and to actually fall asleep. They watched a movie and Haley fell asleep on Brooke's shoulder and they lay under the covers of Haley's queen size bed. The next day would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke woke up the next morning with her head thumping still a little bit and Haley gone. She sat up, rubbed her sore temple and moved slowly, trying not to disorientate her head.

"How could she be gone, it's her house," Brooke mumbled to herself, as she sat on the edge of Haley's bed.

"Morning, Tigger," said Haley, as she sat on the edge of her bed next to Brooke with some water and aspirin for the sure head ache Brooke had. She handed the pills and water to her and Brooke took them gratefully.

"Feeling better?" asked Haley.

"I want to go back to sleep for another million years," sighed Brooke, maneuvering herself so she was lying down next to a sitting Haley, who moved closer to the head of the bed, stroking Brooke's hair.

"Well you can. After you check your cell phone messages," said Haley, handing over the phone to her friend and she sat their patiently.

"My parents!?!" said Brooke, bolting up right. "Oh man, bad idea."

Brooke opened her phone and listened to the very fist message out of 14 from her parents.

"_**Brooke, dear, can you come home for dinner tonight? Your father and I would like to have a family dinner before we head off tomorrow. Please come home tonight. We want to see you and how you're doing, love you. Bye. P.s. dinner is at 7 pm. Tootles."**_

"So now they care?" Brooke asked no one imparticular. She looked around Haley's room and found a clock. 2:56 pm. "I gotta go soon, Hales. I'm sorry."

"It's okay really. I know how it feels to kind of be abandoned by your parents and the one time they actually come home, it's not perfect like you had hoped," explained Haley. "Call me after dinner though ok? I want to know what it was like seeing your parents for the first time in...?

"7 months," answered Brooke, looking at her hands, ashamed of her parents.

"I haven't seen mine in 8," said Haley. "We're both in the same boat I guess."

"I will call you after dinner," said Brooke, hugging Haley, "Thanks for letting me stay the night."

"No problem. You can stay anytime," said Haley, smiling.

Brooke smiled back and left the house without a second's hesitation. She did however look back at Haley who was now standing at the door.

It had been 5 hours since Brooke had left and Haley was doing everything possible to distract herself from waiting impatiently for the phone to ring.

"Ring damn you, ring," said Haley, to herself.

As if her prayer had been answered, the phone rang, so she waited a few rings before picking up.

"Hello?" asked Haley, into the receiver.

"Haley," said a shaky voice.

"Brooke, is that you?" asked Haley, getting worried by the second.

"Yeah. Can you please come and pick me up?"

"Of course, I'll be there soon, okay, sweetie?" replied Haley.

"Thanks, Tutor-girl," said Brooke.

"No problem, Tigger," replied Haley, and with that she hung up.

Haley ran outside to the car that was in the driveway, and drove as quickly as she could without getting caught and skidded to a halt outside Brooke's McMansion home.


	4. Chapter 4

As Haley reached the front door of Brooke's McMansion, she noticed it was open and light was pouring through the gap between the door and the wall.

She pushed the door open cautiously, and walked inside.

"Brooke? Are you here?" yelled Haley, through the entire house.

"Haley. Is that you?" said a shaky voice, from the dining room, that was to the left of the front entrance and completely pitch black, except for the light coming in from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me Tigger, where are you? Where is the light switch?" asked Haley, walking slowly into the dining room.

"On the wall to your left," answered Brooke, and with that Haley flicked the switch and light flooded the room.

Looking around the room, she surveyed the damage. There was smashed plates, broken glass and cutlery everywhere. She spotted Brooke hiding in a corner between 2 cabinets.

Haley rushed to Brooke and made sure she was ok. She had a few little cuts on the side of her face and a bruise was forming on her neck. Haley helped her up and looked for anymore injuries.

"Dysfunctional family?" asked Haley, hugging Brooke, as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Yeah, a little bit," said Brooke, pulling out of the hug and letting Haley wipe her tears.

'_She is so sweet. My Tutor-girl is so cute when she is worried,'_ thought Brooke as Haley led her to the grand staircase to sit her down. '_Wait a minute. MY Tutor-girl? Where did that come from?'_

"Brooke!" said Haley, fairly loud right in Brookes face.

She snapped out of her trance and looked at Haley. "What?"

"Are you ok? Do you have any pains or anything anywhere?" asked Haley.

"Just my back hurts and my arm," answered Brooke, grimacing slightly.

"Okay, I'm going to have a look at your back and then your arm," explained Haley.

She sat next to Brooke and leaned behind her, lifting up her top to inspect her back. The only thing there was bruising and maybe a little whiplash, so she let Brooke's top fall from her fingers and moved to look at her arm.

Brooke's back was still tingling from where Haley had touched her.

"Your arm is cut, but it's not too deep. We can clean it up at my place," said Haley. "Do you want to grab some clothes? Cause I can't leave you here."

"Yeah, okay. Come on," said Brooke.

She grabbed Haley's hand and held it close as they walked up the stairs and down the hall to Brooke's master bedroom.

Once they were in the room, Brooke went to her closet and pulled out a duffel bag, and moved to her drawers, pulling clothes out and putting them into her bag. After a few moments of Brooke going around her room and collecting things, she was ready to leave.

She turned off the light to her room and closed the door, with Haley in tow.

She walked outside, slamming the front door and climbed into Haley's car, with her bag at her feet. The car started and they left the Davis house.

They both drove in silence until Brooke reached over and grabbed Haley's hand.

"You okay?" asked Haley, as she continued to drive with one hand.

"Yeah," nodded Brooke, but she still kept a grip on Haley's hand.

When they reached Haley's house, Haley jumped out and walked to Brooke's side, taking her bag and helping her out and too the front door.

Haley unlocked the door and the two girls walked into the small home.

"Why don't you take a seat on the couch and I'll go put your bag upstairs and get the first aid kit for your arm," explained Haley, letting go of Brooke and making her way upstairs.

Brooke walked to the couch and sat down, curling up into a ball in to furthest corner, and rocking herself.

Haley came back down the stairs and stopped when she saw Brooke, rocking herself and Haley felt her heart break for Brooke.

She sat next to the crying girl and opened her arms for her. Brooke leant into Haley's open arms and felt them close around her.

They stayed there for well over an hour until Haley said that she needed to clean the cut on Brooke's arm or it might get infected.

Brooke leaned against the back of the couch as Haley was being as gentle as she could. When she had finished, she put the kit on the table and leaned back against the other arm of the couch.

Haley lightly kicked Brooke to get her attention and when that didn't work she said softly, "Hey!"

Her arms were open again and Brooke quietly crawled into them as Haley turned on the TV. There was a blanket on the back of the couch, which Haley pulled over Brooke and herself as Brooke closed her eyes.

'_I am in Tutor-girl's arms. At her house. Oh my God. I'm crushin' on Haley,'_ thought Brooke, as Haley rubbed her hands up and down Brooke's back.

Soon both girls were fast asleep with the TV on but not too loud.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke was the first to wake the next morning with a bit of a stiff back but very comfortable in her current position. When she actually realized her position, she chose not to move but to try and live it out a little bit longer. The TV was still going, so she decided to watch it until Haley woke up.

Haley was lying underneath Brooke, with her arms wrapped protectively around her waist and Brooke's head was just resting under Haley's head on her shoulder and her arms were loosely hanging around Haley.

Because Brooke was bored and didn't want to really risk waking her friend, she lightly drew small patterns on any exposed skin that she could reach and that felt comfortable as she was doing it. After several minutes of Brooke drawing invisible pictures on Haley, the girl on the bottom began to stir and she woke up, looking into Brooke's eyes.

"Morning. How you feeling?" asked Haley, rubbing her eyes to wake up more.

"Morning, Tutor-girl. I'm ok, I guess. My back hurts, a little stiff, but I am comfortable," smiled Brooke. "Thanks Hales, for taking care of me last night."

"No problem, sweetie," said Haley, smiling back at her and looking at the few cuts just above Brooke's eyebrow. "Ughh. I can't lie like this anymore. The couch is hurting my back. And it's only 5:35. Not even 6 am. On a Saturday too. I need more sleep. How bout you?"

Brooke nodded tiredly and moved off Haley. Standing up, she held her hand out to Haley to help her up.

"Up to your room. We both need more sleep," explained Brooke, dragging a sleepy Haley up the several stairs in the house and down the hall to Haley's room, where she opened the door, let go of Haley and collapsed onto the bed.

Haley stopped at her stereo and put on some country music softly and went to lie on the bed, but as she sat down and leaned back she felt pains up her spine.

"Ouch," said Haley, bolting up right and bringing a hand to rub her sore back.

When she saw Haley in a bit of pain, Brooke sat up too and placed a gentle hand on Haley's lower back, asking, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Back is sore from," started Haley, but she started to yawn, "sleeping on the couch last night."

"It probably didn't help that I was on top of you," said Brooke.

"It's alright," replied Haley.

"Come here," said Brooke, pulling Haley back onto the bed as gently as she could. "Take your jumper off, too and lay on the bed on your stomach."

"Why?" asked Haley.

"So I can give you a back massage. It's the least I can do, seeing as it's partly my fault you have a sore back," answered Brooke.

"Fine. But let me check your back first," reasoned Haley, and Brooke climbed off the bed and sat in front of Haley.

Brooke's back was badly bruised in the middle of her back, but the rest of her back was fine.

"Done?" asked Brooke.

"Done," answered Haley, and she began to remove her jumper to reveal a thin tank top. She placed herself in the middle of the bed, facing Brooke, who was sitting next to her and had gently begun rubbing Haley's back, but not before moving any hair out of Haley's face.

"Try and go to sleep," explained Brooke.

"Not until you're done. You need sleep too," answered Haley, keeping her eyes open and fixed on Brooke.

'_She is so beautiful,'_ though Haley as Brooke continued to give her the massage.

After a pleasurable half an hour for Haley, she stopped Brooke and turned over onto her side, pulling Brooke into her arms and telling her she should go to sleep.

The two girls fell asleep for the next few hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Haley woke first almost 4 hours after her back massage to find that she hadn't moved, Brooke facing her, still asleep and with an arm draped across Haley's stomach.

Hair had fallen over Brooke's face, so Haley gently removed it and just watched her sleeping. After whatever it was that happened last night, Brooke definitely needed the rest.

Haley only just realized that she had no clue what happened last night. She decided to ask Brooke when she woke, which started to happen just after Haley had removed the hair from her face.

Almost 20 minutes later, Brooke began to stir and Haley withdrew her hand from Brookes face, she had been tracing the small cuts lightly with her finger.

"Don't stop," said Brooke, opening her eyes slowly to look at Haley. "It felt nice."

Haley smiled and went back to lightly tracing the cuts.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened last night?" asked Haley, going serious.

Brooke looked away as a tear escaped her eyes. "One of the nights that my parents actually came home, they came home drunk. Dad goes mental at me when he's drunk. Saying that I was a mistake or I'm so useless. Things like that. Then last night he really loses it. Even mom was telling him to back off. He threw me against a wall, into the cabinet door. Threw things at me. And then he back handed me. Mom got him and they left."

Brooke suddenly broke down, so Haley pulled her close, and hugged her, rubbing her hand up and down her back, soothing her till she calmed down a bit and then some.

Looking around Haley's room for the first time properly in the light, she noticed how occupied it was with pictures, books, cd's (lots), a set drawers, posters and a guitar in the far corner.

"You play the guitar?" asked Brooke, looking at Haley.

"Yeah, I have since I was about 11. Karen paid for lessons when she caught me singing to the radio when I thought no one was looking. Every now and then I learn new songs or I write some songs, but I haven't really had anytime to play lately," explained Haley.

"Play something for me," said Brooke, getting off the bed slowly, without trying to put herself in pain from her back, and picking up the light green and black rimmed guitar and handing it to Haley.

"Hate to break it to 'ya, Tigger, but I get stage fright," said Haley, with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm not here," said Brooke, walking to the opposite side of the room behind Haley as the tutor set herself up to start playing reluctantly.

_**Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside**_

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart

Brooke was amazed at Haley's ability to sing and play. Her voice was beautiful.

_**I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise**_

Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall  


She slowly walked in front of Haley with a tear having slid down her face.

_**Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me**_

Where are you?  
Where are you?

You were smiling**  
**

"That was beautiful," said Brooke, and before she knew it her lips were on Haley's and Haley was kissing her back.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally updated

PS i made Lucas homophobic in this part of the story but he will get over it...eventually

* * *

Haley pulled back after a few more seconds of kissing Brooke, an out-of-breath look on her face. "What was that?" she asked.

"You see it's something called a kiss, Tutorgirl," said Brooke, sarcastically.

"I got that part. It was also, I think, a mistake. I just took advantage of you, Brooke. You were hurt last night and I just took advantage of you," said Haley, dissappointment on her face.

"If you remember correctly I kissed you. Haley, look at me," demanded Brooke softly. Haley looked up and she continued. "Lately, I have umm... had these, ah... feelings...for y-you. And it's not the feeling I get when I hook-up with random guys. As corny and as cliche as it sounds, it kinda makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Didn't you notice that I rang you first and not Peyton or,... or Lucas. I think I'm in love with Haley James."

Brooke had just declared her love for Haley. The next sentence to come out of Brookes mouth made Haley act fast and rationally, two things she never did.

"But, I can see you're not very comfortable with the idea of it, so...yeah...see ya," said Brooke, attempting to bolt for the door.

Haley litterally chucked her guitar on the bed behind her and ran after Brooke, catching her just before she walked right out of the James' front door and out of Haley's reach. Just as Brooke reached for the door handle, Haley jumped in front of her, blocking the exit.

"I don't want you to leave," said Haley.

"And why not?" asked Brooke, rather defensively. "You should be disgusted with me. You must think that I filth."

Haley said her next words cautiously, quietly and kept her eyes trained on the girl in front of her.

"I don't think you're filth and I'm not disgusted with you, because, if _you_ remember correctly, _I kissed you back_."

The look on Brooke's face was full of confusion.

"I'll prove it to you. Kiss me again," this time Haley was giving out the orders.

The few moments following that last comment from Haley were spent in a deafening silence, until Brooke acted on her feelings and Haley's orders. Ever so softly Brooke brushed her lips across Haley's, feeling as if she was in heaven. For a second Haley didn't respond and Brooke began to think that Haley was playing her. Suddenly, arms snaked their way around Brooke's neck and Haley pulled back, making Brooke just stare at her. And then Haley kissed her.

Hands were in Brooke's dark brown locks as hands dangerously made their way under the very bottom of Haley's top. Haley pulled back, claiming it was the obvious need for oxygen, but little did Brooke know as she rested her forehead against Haley's, that it was because Haley was still indeed a virgin and wasn't comfortable with the concept of sex, with guy _or _girl, at least not yet.

"You know what you said before. You think you're in love with me?" Brooke nodded, staring into Haley's deep brown eyes. "I think I love you too."

Brooke smiled and Haley grinned back, pulling her into another soft, lucious, heavenly kiss.

"Haley, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Brooke, arms wrapped comfortably around Haley's waist.

"With pleasure," answered Haley. A quick peck on the lips from her girlfriend, was all Haley needed to sent to heaven.

Her smiled faded when there was a knock at the door. The top half of the door was like a window, but with a curtain hanging over it. Unfortunately for them, when Haley jumped in front of Brooke to stop the leaving, the curtain opened at least half a foot and was still that way because Haley was leaning against the door.

Turning around, she saw Lucas with a hurt look on his face. She wasn't sure what it was from. The fact that he and Brooke had started dating the week before the two girls declared their love for each other or from the fact that he was homophobic. When they were younger, a boy had kissed him and since then he hated gays.

"Luke-," started Haley, but her cut her off.

"Don't Haley! You and me are obviously over, Brooke," said Lucas, simply and he took off running to his car. His tires screeched as he speed off away from Haley and Brooke.


	8. Chapter 8

Karen Roe was in the front yard of her home, when Lucas skidded to a stop in the drive way and stormed into the house. Lucas had been acting like this alot lately, because of basketball, his heart condition and his relationship break-up with Peyton 2 weeks ago and his newly found one with Brooke. She decided to give him a few moments to cool down before entering the house.

As she walked up the small steps to the front door, another car came to a halt outside the Roe household. Brookes green VW beetle. Haley jumped from the passenger side and up to the front door with Brooke not far behind. Haley had tears in her eyes and Brooke had an arm around her, on the verge of tears herself, trying to comfort her.

"Haley, sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Karen, looking between the two girls.

There was a long pause before Brooke spoke, struggling to keep herself composed for Haley's sake. She knew having Lucas mad and disgusted with her was hurting the shorter girl.

"Umm. Haley and I are, umm... sorta-," started Brooke, but Haley plucked up the courage first and blurted the entire story out to her surrogate mother.

"Brooke and I are dating. Lucas saw us kiss. He hates me. And Brooke," this all came out rather fast.

"When did you two happen?" she asked very calmly, a little to calmly for Brookes liking.

"About 20 minutes ago. So wait, you're not convinced were filth or degrating ot anything like that?" she asked the oldest woman there.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. I don't have a problem with it like Lucas does. Never have. Girls, all I want for anyone in this world, especially the two of you and Lucas, is for you to be happy and if being together makes you happy, then so be it. You are practically my daughter and I always love you no matter what Haley James," confessed Karen, pulling Haley in for a motherly hug.

"Karen, he hates me. The look on his face when he saw us kiss..." Haley broke off and sobbed, collapsing to the porch, Brooke catching her on the way down and setting her down gently, hugging her.

"I'm going to go talk to your brother, Hales. I'll be right back," explained Karen, kissing both girls on the forehead and attempting to walk inside to proceed to yell at her son, but as she opened the door, Brooke stopped her.

"I'll do it. I want to explain this to him. If he doesn't see it, then you can yell at him," said Brooke, kissing Haley, one last time as her sobs subsided and with that Brooke walked into the house, to her now ex-boyfriends room as Karen sat back down with Haley.

As soon as Lucas saw her walk into the room, her jumped from his bed, backing away as if he was going to catch something.

"I'm not going to give you a disease, Luke. You're just to naive and stubborn to see that. Can't you get over yourself and see that Haley and me, we're still us. Nothing has changed, 'cept maybe out sexual preference and that you and me are now officially over," said Brooke, her voice fading with each final word she said.

Lucas was fuming. He was pissed and afraid and shocked at the fact that his Haley, his precious, innocent Haley was gay.

"YOU'RE STILL YOU?!? NOTHING HAS CHANGED?!? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!? EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED?!? Why did you do this Brooke! Is Haley another challenge? See if you can get her into bed too. You turned her gay! I don't know you, or Haley, anymore," screamed Lucas.

Karen chose that moment to walk in, Haley gripping her hand for confidence for the yelling match that had just started.

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT!!! Can't you see, that having you mad at your sister is killing her? You mean everything to her and you're throwing it in her face! She has supported you through everything. Basketball, your relationships. Everything! Haley James is still Haley James. Brooke Davis is still Brooke Davis. I want you to stop this ridiculous behaviour and apologize to them both!" yelled Karen. Lucas, or hell, even Haley, had never seen her this furious before, and it scared both of them to some extent.

"Mum! You cannot be serious. It's filth, it's disgusting. They're both diseased. It's wrong. I have nothing to be sorry for so I will NOT apologize to those faggots!" Each word that came from his mouth was dripping with venom and hate, while a finger was pointed directly at the two teen girls.

The sound of skin hitting skin hard could be heard through the small room and probably all the way to the front door. Haley had slapped Lucas squarely across the face.

"You've never hit me before," said Lucas, almost completely in audibly, looking at Haley, straight into her deep brown eyes.

"Yeah, well, you've never been this much of a jackass to me and Brooke before either. Lucas, I love you. I'll always love you, but if you can't accept the fact that I like girls, and that I love Brooke, then you're not the bestest friend I thought you were," whispered Haley, who was closed to breaking down into tears again. "If you can't get over yourself, then you are nothing more that Dan Scott all over again. You're stubbourness is turning into hate and thats turning you into your father. The saying really is true. Like father, like son!"

This comment made Lucas lose it completely. It was a low blow, everyone knew that, but it was deserved, Karen knew this was true. Brooke stepped in front of Haley, wanting to protect her from any harm that Lucas may cause her. Haley was right. Lucas was turning into Dan, as he charged at Brooke, pushing her into Haley, who felt the full brunt of it as she collided with the door frame behind her. As Lucas, stepped back, breathing hard, the two girls collapsed to the floor, Brooke turning around immediately to check on her girlfriend.

Haley was having trouble breathing. Her breathes were weak and shallow. Oxygen wasn't getting into her lungs properly. Seeing this, Karen rushed to her daughters side.

"LUCAS!!! YOU IDIOT!!!! YOU CALL 911 NOW!!!" As Karen yelled at him, he stood stock still, watching Haley struggle. He was torn between his beliefs for the last 10 years and his best friend since infancy. Deciding that his best friend won, over beliefs in this case, he pulled out his cell phone as his mother began yelling at him again.

As he relayed information to the operater on the other end, he squatted in front of his probably soon to be ex-best friend.

After several very long minutes, Lucas ran to the door, letting the paramedics in and taking them straight to Haley. They two medics loaded the small girl onto the gurney and rushed her back to their transportation, Karen climbing into the back with her. As the ambulance drove off towards the hospital, Brooke rushed back to the porch to grab her car keys, which she had dropped when she caught Haley from collapsing in tears. Lucas stopped her as she went to climb into the drivers seat.

"I'll drive," he said. He knew he had done something bad, something stupid. He regretted it already. Seeing Brooke in tears, distressed, and this worried at once made him realize that they were right. Haley and Brooke were still Haley and Brooke. All he had to do was get them to forgive him and show them he really was sorry and sccept their relationship from now one. Why did he always have go the hard way?


End file.
